


Fresco como el primer amor~

by auracax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, First Love, primer amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auracax/pseuds/auracax





	Fresco como el primer amor~

Había una vez una niña de lindos risos y cabello rojo como el fuego, que le gustaba mirar el mar desde su balcón y disfrutar de la brisa fresca. Una noche a minutos de ir a la cama, un sonido le sacó de la rutina, el sonido provenía de afuera; de la playa. Amelia, como se llamaba la niña, era muy curiosa, por lo que de inmediato pensó en ver qué sucedía, sus padres le habían advertido los peligros de salir sola, pero ese fin de semana, se encontraba bajo el cuidado de su nana, que en esos momentos dormía. Como quiso, corrió hacia la playa a ver qué causó ese sonido, era un naufragio que había encallado en la arena y no se veían sobrevivientes a la lejanía. Amelia se acercó a mirar, ni siquiera sentía miedo ante el posible peligro, no se iría hasta que su curiosidad estuviera saciada. Dentro del barco, habían muchos cuerpos y tres de ellos llamaron su atención, una pareja y un niño que aparentaba tener su edad, pensó que tal vez eran una familia; pero todos estaban muy malheridos, sobretodo la pareja quien ya se encontraba agonizante, solo le pidieron a la niña que por favor cuidara de su hijo, que él todavía podía vivir, que por favor lo ayudara a tener una larga vida. Amelia asintió a lo que los señores decían y con gran preocupación en su rostro, los vio morir, pero antes de alejarse, llevó consigo a aquél niño que se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento.

Alejandro, era el nombre del niño según le había dicho a Amelia cuando recuperó la consciencia al día siguiente, ella lo había estado cuidando toda la noche esperando que despertara. Cuando su nana se dio cuenta, no le quedó más que decir la verdad, y ella entendió, aquél niño se veía en serio indefenso. Cuando llegaron los padres de Amelia de viaje, se encontraron con la peculiar situación, y a Amelia le tocó una vez más, explicar de qué trataba todo eso y la promesa que le había hecho a los padres de ese niño. Durante el fin de semana la noticia del naufragio se extendió durante toda la región, por lo que no les quedó otra a sus padres, que creerle. Además que se comprometieron a cuidarlo como si fuera su propio hijo. En esos primeros días fue que se dieron cuenta que el niño no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, había perdido su memoria y por alguna razón solo recordaba su nombre porque lo tenía escrito en su brazalete de oro que no se desprendía de su muñeca.

Los años pasaron y Amelia y Alejandro vivieron juntos, iban al colegio juntos, aunque en diferentes grados, pues Alejandro debía recuperar más; además jugaban juntos todo el tiempo, y aunque sabían que no eran hermanos, se habían vuelto grandes amigos, incluso se contaban todas sus aventuras e historias del día a día, aun cuando iban desarrollando más amistades, el vínculo que los unía era bastante fuerte. Llegó el momento en que ambos tenían 16 años y ya eran otros, más maduros y con diferentes horizontes, les era difícil sostener su amistad, pero con mucho esfuerzo lo lograban, había algo más fuerte que ellos que los unía.

El verano que Amelia se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Alejandro, fue cuando ya tenían 17 y ese año terminarían su secundaria, Alejandro era tan inteligente que había logrado nivelarse con ella, por lo que pasaban más tiempo juntos, y un momento ya solo supo que su corazón latía muy fuerte cada vez que estaba a su lado, y en ese mismo verano, Amelia conoció lo que era el amor y la traición.

Su amiga Victoria siempre se había mostrado interesada en visitarla en su casa, e incluso fue la primera en enterarse que a Amelia le gusta Alejandro, y aun así, no le importó en tanto que comenzó a insinuarsele a espaldas de ella. Una noche del sábado, mientras aun estaban en las vacaciones de verano, Victoria se fue a quedar a su casa, y cuál fue la sorpresa de Amelia cuando la vio sentada en las piernas de Alejandro, sabía que él no era así, pero algo en su corazón hizo crack en ese momento, sintió celos, rabia, confusión y una gran impotencia en ese momento, así que sin hacerse notar, salió corriendo de allí y se encerró en su cuarto. Creía que si así era el amor, ella no quería sentirlo.

Alejandro, por su parte, reaccionó lento ante la insinuación de Victoria y la apartó lejos de inmediato, aunque no lo dijera, Amelia siempre había sido la única para él, desde el momento en que había cuidado de él aún hasta ahora, por eso nunca le había interesado nadie más, Amelia era su chica perfecta, extrovertida, alegre, se preocupaba por él en todo momento y la confianza que se tenían lo hacía sentir seguro. Aunque no podía negar que hacía unas semanas, la había sendos rara, algo alejada, y se preguntaba si había hecho algo para que se comportara así. Eso lo estaba molestando todos esos días y ni siquiera ponía la atención suficiente en las demás cosas. Decidió sacarse la duda en ese preciso instante, necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien, que no la perdería por ser tan cobarde, con ese pensamiento en mente, subió las escaleras y tocó a su puerta, tenía seguro, dudó si seguir insistiendo, pero la escuchó recostarse en la puerta y decidió hablar así, en un tono calmado, sabía que lo escucharía. "Amelia, ¿sucede algo? Estas semanas has estado un poco... Distante conmigo, dime si te hice algo malo, no quiero que te enojes conmigo...". Apenas terminó, escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejándolo pasar. Amelia ya se había limpiado un poco el rostro, sin embargo se notaba que había llorado. Se armó de valor y le comenzó a hablar, lejos de él, "¿de verdad quieres saber?" espetó cortante, no quería hablarle así, pero la herida estaba viva, no había pasado ni siquiera una hora y también le dolía lo traicionada que se había sentido por su amiga, pues ella sabía de sus sentimientos. "te diré, ¿sabes lo mucho que duele cuando las dos personas que más quieres te traicionan? Tu corazón hace un crack...", había intentado mantenerse firme, pero algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Alejandro no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a qué se refería Amelia y eso lo frustraba. "explicame, por favor, de verdad quiero entender", dijo con gran preocupación en su voz, era la primera vez que la escuchaba de esa manera y el miedo lo invadió.

"Me gustas, ¿okay? Y Victoria es mi mejor amiga y ella lo sabía. Lo sabía y aun así los vi allá abajo todos pegados y agh, no sé qué porquería más", su control se había ido y comenzó a llorar nuevamente de la impotencia, el rostro de Alejandro era indescifrable, pero de inmediato corrió a abrazarla, la abrazó muy fuerte hasta que se calmó, así en silencio y luego le habló sin separarse, "¿por eso estabas así?, creo que no soy el único tonto entre los dos", dijo entre risas y recibió un golpe de Amelia en el brazo, pero continuó, "Tú me gustas a mí, lo que hayas visto no es lo que crees, estaba distraído y de un momento a otro la vi encima de mí, pero la tiré lejos de inmediato. Eres tú, siempre has sido tú. Aunque conozca más personas, seguirás siendo tú. ¿no ves que mi mundo comenzó contigo? Antes de ti, solo hay neblina en mi mente, me protegiste aquella vez hace 10 años, y me has protegido siempre. Pero soy un cobarde que pensó que tal vez lo verías solo como a un hermano y me callé lo que sentía por miedo, ¿ves que soy un tonto?", dijo esto último riendo, aunque en realidad sonaba más como añoranza, en ningún momento soltó la cabeza de Amelia, no quería que lo viera mientras hacía su confesión, y luego de su pausa, continuó, "es que.. Eres tan perfecta y yo siempre fui tan débil, ¿cómo podría interesarte de la manera que tú me interesabas a mí? Incluso estudiaba horas en mi habitación solo para nivelarme y estar en tu curso, mi tiempo a tu lado siempre ha sido el más feliz, no te cambiaría por nadie ni siquiera por un segundo. Pero ahora que sé que me ves de esa manera, soy feliz, incluso aunque no me creas, seré feliz, pude ser capaz de confesarte todo lo que me he guardado y por fin no tengo miedo, Amelia, te quiero, como más que una hermana, eres mi alma gemela. ¿puedes creer en mí?", terminó y la separó un poco de su pecho para mirarla suplicante, Amelia por su parte estaba llorando, pero ahora lo hacía de felicidad, no sabía que su corazón podía latir tan rápido. Había muchas cosas que ella no sabía, pero en los brazos de Alejandro, todo tomaba sentido, lo conocía tanto que sabía cuánta sinceridad había en sus palabras y en medio de su felicidad, se inclinó para dar un beso en sus labios, su primer beso, con su primer amor, y así poco a poco, fue sanando su corazón, estaría al cuidado de Alejandro, y sabía que todo estaría bien.


End file.
